


A Sweet picture.

by Dannihalu



Series: Our Photograph [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Photography, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu
Summary: Wonpil kasih beberapa saran ke Jae biar bisa move on dari dia.Short Fiction in Series; Our PhotographDi tulis dalam Bahasa Indonesia non Baku (also English Slip a bit). Mohon Maaf atas Typo yang ada.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Our Photograph [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Sweet picture.

Mimpi buruk kayak nya belom berhenti ngehantuin Wonpil. Setelah seminggu yang lalu ketemu Jae, hari ini dia di panggil sama atasan nya. Dan ini jarang banget kejadian.

Biasanya dia dipanggil karena 2 hal, nambain kerjaan apa dia bikin salah. 

Tapi aneh nya kali ini beda. 

"Lepas aja Pil project fotografi nya, mau saya limpahkan ke orang lain." Atasan nya bilang. 

Wonpil kaget, dia selama ini ga pernah di suruh lepas project, kalo di tambain sih iya. Dan dia merasa ga ada salah apa apa. 

"Kenapa Mas?" Wonpil tanya. "Apa ada masalah?" 

"Ga ada, cuma..." dia berhenti sebentar dan ada orang masuk ke ruangan nya, duduk sebelah Wonpil. "Mau aku serahin ke dia." 

Wonpil noleh dan liat Jae di sebelah nya. 

Yup, another nightmare, Wonpil berharap dia bisa bangun dari tidur nya tapi masalah nya ini bukan cuma mimpi buruk yang bisa bangun dan semua selese, ini nyata. 

\--

"Are you angry because I take your project?" Jae dateng ke kubik Wonpil. 

Selama ini project soal fotografi selalu Wonpil yang pegang, tapi sekarang semua ada di tangan Jae. Wonpil cuma finishing check aja. 

Wonpil ga tau apa yang ada di pikiran Jae. Dia kerja di perusahaan dimana Wonpil kerja ketika Jae bisa dapet penghasilan lebih kalo dia jadi fotografer bebas kayak yang dia lakuin dulu. 

Jae tinggal di kota itu, kerja di sana dan terikat disana. Kayak bukan Jae yang Wonpil kenal setahun yang lalu.

"Enggak, kenapa harus marah, malah bagus kan ngurangin beban kerja aku." Wonpil bilang.

"Then why are you keep avoiding me?" Dia tanya.

Wonpil berhenti beresin berkas nya trus ngeliat ke arah Jae. 

"Because it's you, it's Jae that I avoided not the works." Wonpil bilang. 

"Do you hate me that much?" Dia tanya lagi.

"I am trying to not to. Aku ga mau benci kamu Jae, jadi berhenti gangguin aku." Wonpil bilang.

"Why? I am here, for you. Bukannya itu yang penting sekarang?" Jae bilang. 

Wonpil berdiri. Dia liat kubik sekitar nya udah kosong semua. Jadi dia bisa ngomong bebas ke Jae tanpa takut yang lain denger.

"Jae when i said i like you, did you answer me back with yes? Or no? Or sorry or maybe just simple thank you?" Wonpil tanya dan Jae diem. "Kamu cuma bilang 'aku besok pergi' udah gitu aja, no call, no text after that. Kamu sendiri yang tanemin ide kalo kamu ga bakal balik ke sini, ke kota ini atau ke aku. Trus sekarang kamu disini, tanya masih punya kesempatan apa ga? Am I toy for you? Don't you think that I have a feeling here?" Wonpil bilang panjang lebar, dia udah capek liat Jae seenak nya muncul di depan nya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jae diem liat Wonpil. 

"Then should I erase you from my mind?" Jae tanya. "I know i was wrong, being scared and stupid and slow to realize what l've been leaving. If you think I don't deserve another chance, then fine, I'll disappear from your life." Jae bilang

Dia pergi ninggalin Wonpil dan ruangan nya. Dan Wonpil disitu ngerasa Jae ga pernah berubah, dia akan selalu pergi tanpa kejelasan. He can't commit.

\--

Weeks after that.

Wonpil udah jarang banget liat Jae. Kalopun liat di kantor, Jae ga ngehampirin Wonpil. Cuma dateng ke Wonpil ketika ada kerjaan aja.

"Pil, tolong finishing berkas ini, trus kasih ke Jae ya." Atasan Wonpil bilang. "Itu ada alamat nya juga." Lanjut nya. 

"Kok saya Mas?" Wonpil tanya.

"Ya kan kamu emang bagian finishing, trus Jae juga lagi sakit di rumah jadi ga bisa ngantor." Atasan nya jelasin 

"Ok Mas." Wonpil jawab, agak ga ikhlas tapi gimana lagi.

\--

Wonpil lumayan kaget pas tau kalo ternyata Jae tinggal satu gedung apartemen sama dia tapi beda lantai. 

Setahun yang lalu Wonpil tinggal sama Jinyoung n Dowoon sahabat nya dari kecil. Dan 6 bulan lalu mereka sepakat tinggal sendiri sendiri karena Jinyoung udah punya pacar dan Wonpil butuh tempat tinggal yang deket sama kerjaan nya. 

Gedung apartemen ini emang deket sama kantor nya, kayaknya Jae milih gedung itu karena hal yang sama. 

Wonpil ketuk pintu Jae dan ga lama dia bukain pintu nya. 

"Come on in." Dia bilang dengan muka nya yang pucet. 

Wonpil tiba tiba jadi worry. "Are you ok?" Wonpil tanya. 

Jae naruh badan nya di sofa. "I am fine." Dia bilang tapi Wonpil ga percaya.

"You look pale." Wonpil khawatir, "Let's go to the doctor." katanya dan Jae cuma gelengengin kepala nya.

"I feel better after I see you." Dia bilang, senyum ke Wonpil.

Wonpil narik nafas nya, duduk di samping Jae.

"What happen?" Wonpil tanya. 

Jae angkat bahu nya. "I just want to forget anything that i have for you, but end up sick." Jae bilang. "Ga peduli gimanapun cara nya aku mau lupain kamu, aku tetep ga bisa." Jae jujur. 

Wonpil narik nafas nya. Move on is never easy, he going through of it. 

"Jae, kamu tau, move on itu bukan nyoba melupakan semua kenangan yang lalu tapi menerima kalo kenangan itu sekarang cuma masa lalu, dan bagian dari memori aja. Jadi coba terima kalo aku cuma bagian masa lalu aja." 

Wonpil bilang ke Jae. Dia mau bantu Jae move on dari dia. 

"Ga pernah gampang, tapi paling ga kamu udah berusaha." Wonpil bilang.

Jae liat Wonpil. Dia sadar kalo kepergian dia setahun yang lalu ga pernah gampang di terima sama Wonpil. 

Jae berdiri. "Tunggu sini." Dia bilang trus masuk kamar, keluar bawa kotak. Kotak itu di kasih ke Wonpil. "For you." Jae bilang. 

Wonpil buka kotak itu dan isi nya amplop banyak banget, di tiap amplop nya ada nomer nya. 

Wonpil buka mulai no 1, isi nya foto dia dan di balik nya ada tulisan. _**"Day 1 and I already crazy miss you"**_ lengkap sama tanggal dan juga tempat kota dan negara dia nulis itu.

"There is 377 picture of you. Dan kata kata rindu yang ga pernah sempat aku sampein ke kamu. Aku ga pernah niat kasih atau kirim amplop amplop itu ke kamu, karena amplop itu adalah cara ku menerima kalo kamu masa lalu ku." Jae bilang. "And it doesn't work." 

Wonpil buka amplop no 377, amplop terakhir. Ada foto Wonpil lagi dan ada sebuah tulisan di kertas kecil.

_ Aku bukan orang yang bisa berada di 1 tempat, di 1 kota dan mungkin ga bisa di 1 hati. Tapi kali ini aku ingin ada di 1 hati itu. 377 foto dan ribuan kata, berharap keinginan itu hilang, tapi aku tetap ingin kembali. Aku kembali. Wonpil bukan cuma foto dia nyata dan aku butuh dia.  _

Wonpil diem. Perasaan nya campur aduk, dia kira selama ini cuma dia yang menderita tapi Jae juga. Mereka saling mencoba menerima dan melupakan. 

Jae berlutut, dia sejajarin muka nya sama Wonpil yang duduk di sofa. Dia genggam tangan Wonpil.

"Pil, aku cuma pingin tanya ini aja, setelah pertanyaan ini kamu jawab, aku bakal terima apapun permintaan kamu. Kamu bilang pergi aku bakal pergi. Kamu ga mau liat aku, aku bakal ilang dari kehidupan mu, apapun yang kamu minta. Tapi please jujur ke aku, atau paling ga jujur ke perasaan mu sendiri." Jae bilang dan Wonpil ngangguk, mempersilahkan Jae buat ngajuin pertanyaan nya. 

"Apa diri kamu sendiri udah nerima kalo aku cuma masa lalu? Apa kamu bener bener udah ikhlas dan move on dari aku?" Jae tanya. Dia nunggu Wonpil jawab.

Wonpil gigit bibir nya, nyoba mikir dan tanya ke diri nya sendiri, dia liat mata Jae. Wonpil tau Jae udah bener bener jujur ke dia dan jujur keperasan nya sendiri, dia bahkan runtuhin tembok nya demi dapet apa yang dia sayangi. Jae tau apa yang dia ingin kan. Dan berusaha ngejar itu. Udah seharusnya Wonpil ga bohong lagi, terutama sama perasaan nya sendiri. 

Wonpil takut sakit hati lagi, pasti. Tapi liat Jae yang lepasin semua nya, minta kesempatan kedua bikin Wonpil sadar kalo dia belum lakuin apa apa selain berusaha move on dari Jae. 

Jae ga lepasin mata nya ke Wonpil, dan dia bisa liat pelan Wonpil gelengin kepala nya. "Enggak, aku ga pernah terima, aku ga pernah move on." Wonpil jawab pertanyaan Jae.

Jae yang berlutut tadi langsung duduk dilantai dan nutup muka nya pake telapak tangan. "God!" Jae bilang.

Ga ada yang tau seberapa lega nya Jae denger jawaban dan pernyataan itu dari Wonpil. 

"Aku selalu berusaha buat nerima kalo kamu cuma masa lalu, tapi ga bisa bohong kalo aku berharap kamu bisa jadi masa depan ku, dan keinginan itu makin gede pas kamu muncul lagi. I realize that I never move on from you." Wonpil bilang. Dia jujur sama Jae dan perasaan nya sendiri. 

Wonpil mau ngelawan ketakutan nya tersakiti. Because What Jae did right now, deserve another chance. 

Jae deketin Wonpil dan meluk dia. Wonpil bales pelukan Jae. 

"Can we start over?" Jae tanya dan Wonpil ngangguk. "Thank you." Dia bilang.

"Thank you for being honest and not give up on me." Wonpil bilang, Jae ngangguk dan makin kenceng peluk Wonpil.

Di pelukan itu mereka tau kalo mereka bakal mulai lagi. Kasih kesempatan satu sama lain dan juga diri sendiri buat mencintai dan dicingai. Abis gini ga ada lagi bitter Photograph atau hidden photo. After this they gonna take a good picture together.


End file.
